


Risk It All

by flickawhip



Series: Charlotte Imagines [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Saviour!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte needs a little help...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Risk It All

\- “CHARLOTTE...”  
\- You know that you’ve screamed her name  
\- You don’t care  
\- You love her  
\- She’s in danger right now  
\- A lot of danger  
\- “STOP...”  
\- You slip between Charlotte and the people trying to harm her  
\- “Stop! Please, don’t! Take me instead!”  
\- They laugh  
\- Smirk at her  
\- Then do it  
\- You can hear Charlotte scream your name  
\- Several times  
\- You let them drag you away  
\- You know you have to  
\- For her sake if nothing else  
\- They seem keen to threaten you  
\- To threaten her  
\- You wait until they have you alone  
\- Then you start to fight  
\- She doesn’t see you coming  
\- Until you emerge  
\- Shaken  
\- Bloodied  
\- Frustrated  
\- “Charlotte...”  
\- She looks up  
\- Then sobs  
\- Her relief is clear  
\- You smile  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- “They can’t hurt you anymore...”


End file.
